Chaos and Death
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: The second book of Heaven and Life - following my OC's, two female, human ninja's -Vickie who is living in turmoil by the death of her sister and Elmira, who is now subjected to work under the Shredder. Raphael and Michelangelo are also affected by what happened, Mikey must keep Vickie sane and Raphael, is barely keeping himself alive as he, blames himself for the death of Elmira.
1. Chapter 1 - Rōnin

Chapter 1 – Rōnin

There comes a time in everyone's life when they realize that they must grow up. In my case, the death of my sister initiated that time in my life. Elmira, my sister, was killed by the hands of one of our most hated enemies, Chaos. My sister and I were launched into battle against him, along with his partner, Death. Despite our training, hopes, and the help we had from our friends, Raphael and Michelangelo, the forces of evil were too strong. I had never given up in the two of us nor did I ever believe that we were unbeatable, but as all things came to an end, there was a dim light that shone onto a new beginning.

We had been living together, my sister and I since we both found one another in New York. We aren't blood related, but we were the only two we had and it never seemed like we were anything but sisters. We had both trained in the Japanese art of ninjitsu and quickly overtime, we became full-fledged Kunoichi. We spent our days training, strengthening our powers and most importantly, protecting New York from the various predators – the Purple Dragons and the Foot Ninja's. As we spent time keeping this city safe, we found out that there were others who, just like us in some ways, were saving this city as well. My sister Elmira was lucky enough to meet Raphael, a ninja who was also trained just as we. Despite our similarities, there was a major difference – he was a mutant turtle, while we, just mere human girls. As my sister fell in love with him, I was lucky to meet one of his brothers, who basically, is the male version of me – Michelangelo. The two of them brought Elmira and I into their world, introducing us to their two other siblings – Leonardo and Donatello as well as their father and sensei who was in fact not a turtle but, a mutated rat – Splinter. Despite their compassion and humility, it was obvious and unavoidable the differences and secrets we kept from one another.

That had all occurred a year ago, the death of my sister almost a month ago, and I still wonder if meeting the turtles would have changed the outcome of our lives, and Elmira's. Although the foes were destined to us from the early stages of earth's creation, could her death have been avoidable? Preventable? I'd never know and now, I refuse to give up searching for an answer to that question.

I had slowly become changed prior to her death, unable to properly bury her, unable to properly mourn. I would stay up for days and sleep for days on end. I cut school and lurked the alley ways at night, unmasked and uncaring to the consequences of my actions. I had become rouge, or as it's called in Japan – _Rōnin._ I was left without a sense of direction, without an older sister who taught me right from wrong, wise from foolish. I was falling into an empty world of revenge and pain, a world without _bushido_, a world without happiness.

Happiness however, only came in one form – Michelangelo. He had decided it would be best that he slept over at my apartment for four of the seven days a week. He was scared, even terrified that I'd end up doing something stupid, that I'd leave him in this dark and unforgiving world. We still did fun things together and we were still lighthearted but, after the laughing and fooling around stopped, I'd sink into dark periods of emotional terror.

Mikey had come over yesterday evening with pizza and a movie for us to watch. We were snuggling on the couch together, chowing down on pizza and enjoying the movie when he decided to give me a look with one of the most serious expressions I'd ever seen him emote.

"Vickie, I know that…this month has been hard on you and I know you can barely hang in there unless I'm watching over you. I guess what I wanna say is that like, it's been hard for me to come here all the time with Splinter being sick back home and all and I guess babe, it would be easier if like, you moved in me…with us, in the lair."

He wouldn't stop staring at me, even after I turned off the movie and cleaned up the pizza, Moving in with Mikey and his family would mean that I'd be under very close watch, which I knew would cut into my time blowing off steam. On the other hand, I'd never be away from Mikey who I'd come to accept as my cure.

Mikey helped me pack up last night, gathering up my belongings into boxes and bags. We left Elmira's things and her room untouched, hoping I'd come back to collect my mail and find her training in her room – one could only hope.

As I was welcomed into my new home last night from Leo, Donnie, and Raph – Mikey brought my things into his room. It wasn't questionable by his brothers anymore; Mikey and I were an item. Despite the excitement and happiness from Leo and Donnie on gaining a new housemate, Raphael was more distant than ever. If I thought that I was dealing with Elmira's death unhealthily and un-honorably, Raph had taken the cake. When we had regrouped the night she died, unable to retrieve her body from the roof, Raphael had gone into a state of shock. Although I was lost in endless tears and Mikey in utter silence, Raph had cracked.

The only thing I remember vividly from that night was Raphael's continuous chanting, "It was all my fault, my fault."


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving

Chapter 2 – Moving

39 days, 11 hours and 6 minutes since Elmira's death.

It's funny ain't it? We mourn tha dead and do we evah wonda if they even care about tha rest of us down here? I doubt it, especially knowin tha torment we endure here on earth without em. I've come close to losin tha ones I love before but nevah lost anyone who meant somethin ta me. Elmira was somethin different, somethin I'd nevah dream of knowin. She was fearless, passionate, a leadah who actually listened ta feedback but most importantly, she was honorable to a fault. The first time we evah met was in Central Park, White against Red and she healed me, showed me that we would not turn out ta be foes. Turns out howevah, we were more than just friends as well. We nevah told one anotha straight up about how we felt but we both knew, our understandin for one anotha proved what we meant ta one anotha.

That was all before she died, before we all went loopy. Vickie and Mikey stopped jokin around, Splinter got sick and I…well I became unapproachable. No one wanted ta set me off because supposedly, as I overheard Leo and Donnie talking one night, I had a psychotic breakdown on tha rooftop that night she died. I was spewin off about how it was my fault I let her die and that, I had her in tha position so it wouldn't have been me. Evah since I heard that, I remained either in my room, topside or in Central Park, always alone.

Despite knowin that Mikey and Vickie were tied to this tragedy as well, I could nevah get them ta understand what I had felt towards Elmira – comin off as the toughest turtle doesn't make is easy to talk about romancing and all that lovey-dovey shit. I was alone, just tha way I wanted to end up, until Elmira came into my life.

39 days, 12 hours and 24 minutes since I talked ta Mikey or Vickie for that matta.

I had submitted myself into isolation, giving into a world of not hearin yer own voice for days on end and the only perkiness ta life that I received was the one that booze allowed. I started drinkin and a little bit of smoking, but that was only when I went full psycho on myself and needed ta calm down. I was losin it and fast, Donnie said it was my nerves on the fritz, Splinter said it was my burdened heart and Mikey simply said, "You can't deal with her gone, bro." It was funny actually, I always believed I'd fall by the hands of our enemies, not the ones I loved and definitely, not by my own hand.

It was now 41 days since she died and I, sat alone of the same rooftop that she died upon.

Ironically, it was tha rooftop in which had tha best overview of Central Park. Lying back on tha ledge of the building, I could only wonda what Mikey and Vickie were doin, if Donnie and Leo could ever imagine how Mikey and I were feelin and how long exactly Splinter had until we lost him. Throwing my legs over tha side, I sat up straight upon the ledge. Dizziness hit me, creating colours behind my eyelids. This stupid city had gotten ta me.

I had known that my brothers and I were fated wit this life of predetermined destiny that we'd be the only ones ta set it right. But hell, if I woulda known that this, meetin those girls was gonna happen, I woulda played my cards differently.

I stood up on the ledge, quickly making my way down the side of tha building until I reached the pavement. Without a single care, I crossed tha street just as any otha normal human being woulda done, what did I have ta lose than myself? I made my way into the park, walking quickly as if I was afraid of being late. I came to tha spot, tha tree – I waited for her ta reappear in her White mask, fearless and edgy, giving me a run fer my money.

When she didn't show up after hours of waitin, I decided it was time to move on. I decided then that I needed ta move away from my brothers, my family for good.


	3. Chapter 3 - Boil Over

Chapter 3 – Boil Over

My family and I have been living on a stride of weakness, tip-toeing around everything as we live in fear, anger, and most presumably, blame. Elmira had died at the hands of her enemy, unable to be saved and protected from us, her sister, and most hard hitting – her lover, Raphael. We had all thought that Raph was going through a phase, unsure of what he thought of Elmira as she was just as passionate about fighting as he was. Turned out however, they were in love and now, separated by death.

I had spent time getting to know Elmira's younger sister Vickie as we had become close; we were in love as well. Just like me, she was a free-spirit, innocent, and optimistic about the world. When Elmira died, Vickie changed for the worse. It had hit her hard, just as it did Raphael. Why wasn't I affected? Was I worried and to self-absorbed in my future goals and plans with Vickie that I couldn't grieve and honor Elmira? I didn't know.

Raph had come back this evening, just around the time that Splinter had called it a night for himself. Raph had been dodging any form of conversation with Sensei, he knew that our father would try to get him to talk about his feelings and that, was not Raph's thing. I watched as Raph made his way over to the living room area where Vickie and I were relaxing on the couch together. He wouldn't look at us, but the pain emitted on his face was unbearable.

"Hey dude, today I like…totally tried heating up soup in the microwave and instead of heating it up for two minutes I like, dumbed out and put it for two hours!"

Vickie started giggling, shaking her head at my stupidity; Raph just simply stared off into space. Vickie snuggled up against me and I put my arm around her protectively. Raph caught sight of our display, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Well, at least it won't be an issue for me…soon I won't have ta wait for your soup ta boil ovah anymore."

I turned my head in his direction, staring questionably at my brother.

"What do you mean by that dude?"

Raph shifted on the couch, more agitated than nervous.

"It means, I ain't gonna be livin' here much longer after I move out!"

Vickie looked up at me and I knew she was worried. As much as Raph needed his own time and space after what happened, it didn't mean that he needed to move away in order to get that space.

"Raph, you can't just up and leave, not after…look bro, we need you here. Vickie and I need you and dude, Sensei needs you now more than ever. As a family, a whole family…we all need you."

Raph looked down at his hands in silence, pondering over what he felt like doing and what he knew he needed to do. He looked back up at me, our eyes locked for a while until he sighed loudly, getting up from the couch.

"I gotta think about it Mikey but know this, I ain't doin it because of you guys. This is all for me and…and working out all this shit I have happenin' and goin' on."

I watched my brother retire up to his room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. I couldn't believe he would move away from our home, leave our family and isolate himself. I couldn't believe that, whether Raph noticed it or not, that he was trying to run and hide from his problems that were eating away at him. I could only hope that he would toughen up, which felt very weird to hope for as I was talking about Raphael, the strongest dude I ever knew.


	4. Chapter 4 - Life and Lights

Chapter 4 – Life and Lights

If there was anything I had wished to happen, it would only be that Mikey didn't worry so much. It was easy for him ta realize how badly I needed out, how much I needed isolation from everyone involved. I had waited for Mikey and Vickie to go ta bed before sneakin' out of the lair, retreating to tha rooftops. I sat on the ledge, watching New York and all the life and lights within it pass me by, that is until I noticed another figure sit down beside me – Mikey.

He sat himself down, drawing up one leg ta rest his arm upon it, looking out over tha city. He was calm for once instead of his usual hyper self. Was it the late hour or tha turmoil we've endured? I turned my head ta look at Mikey, hoping he would break tha silence as always.

"Raph…I know you need your space and everything but dude, I worry about you. Sneakin off at night, moping around the lair like, you don't even wanna see the sunlight anymore. Raph, you gotta know dude that there's more in it for you if you stay with us, at home."

Mikey's words swirled in my mind, causin' me ta focus harder on tha lights burning throughout tha city. Tha kid was serious, he was truly worried about me packin' up and leavin' this world, all that I knew behind.

"And what about you huh? Don't you got your own problems ta sort out? Vickie losin' her innocence, turning rogue…and what about you? Don't you wonder how you got into this mess? If you were me…hell, you're you! Wouldn't you pack up and leave all this crap behind? Start all over with Vickie?"

I thought Mikey had started crying, he was quiet, and not even his constant humming filled the air between us. Turns out tha kid was thinkin' of what I said and tha choice I just offered him. We sat in silence until Mikey got up, looking over tha city.

"I couldn't do it."

I scoffed, getting up from the ledge.

"Give it time."


	5. Chapter 5 - Artificial Lights

Chapter 5 – Artificial Lights

Due to Mikey's constant nagging and his watchful eye, I was forced back into attending school. Despite the recovery of my attendance, I was still distant from taking part in anything. I couldn't bear wasting time at school when there were more important things to invest my time in doing. Namely, the honor and revenge I owed to my sister. Elmira had taught me that above everything we did in this world, honor was first and foremost. How could I honor her if I was wasting time here at school, where the only things that mattered was lunch time and who was dating who.

The day finally ended and I actually made it through without skipping any classes. I knew that Mikey had become overly worried about me, the lack of enthusiasm about 'normal' life faded as I was slowly turning rogue, even if it was against my code of honor. He had promised that if I made it through this week of school, he'd take me out to dinner at Murakami's, just the two of us. It was now Friday and I had only skipped four classes throughout the week, a better improvement than last week by far. He was waiting for me back at the lair, but instead of heading to my new home, routine and formality clouded my conscious – I wounded up in front of Elmira and I's apartment.

I stood outside for a while; unsure if going inside would be the best choice. What if my sister was inside, drinking her green tea that she bought all the way from Japan? What if she was in there, in the living room, training with her fans? Could I just walk in and let everything go back to normal? Was it worth it?

I dug out the key to the apartment from my knapsack, opening the door cautiously. I didn't hear anything that detected another soul inside, nothing new or significant to anyone living here since I moved in with the turtles. There was mail however in the mailbox, mostly junk and a few bills. There was nothing that implicated Elmira being alive, nothing to comfort me and promise that she was still out there. I gathered up more of my things to take underground, unsure of when I'd stop by here again. As I was packing whatever was left of my things, I felt myself being drawn into my sister's room.

It was just the way she had left it, her bed was made and everything put away neatly. She was so organized, so focused on order; even her fighting skills reflected that. I walked over to her dresser were she kept her jewelry, perfume, and numerous photographs of the two of us. She valued everything she had, especially me. I picked up a picture of the two of us that we had taken in Times Square, both of us had our backs to the camera, looking at all the lights before us. Although you couldn't see our faces, you knew that the two of us were awe-struck, captured by the beauty of the artificial lights. Whatever happened to that feeling?

I folded up the picture quickly, slipping it into my pocket as I picked up my bag. Being back in her room, the aura of my sister still lingering caused me to make up my mind about what I had been denying the most, Elmira was still out there.

Elmira was still alive and I knew, whether I could tell anyone about it or not, it was now my job, my agreement to look for her, no matter where I would end up. My sister was out there waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mild Insanity

Chapter 6 – Mild Insanity

After spending a week musing over Mikey and I's conversation on tha rooftop, I finally came around and made my decision.

I was going ta stay at tha lair, with my brothers and Sensei.

I was afraid at first that they'd rub it in my face how I was all talk, too afraid ta leave home but they knew bettah. Partially due to tha fact that I had lost Elmira, tha otha was that they didn't need me ta snap at them. We had all lain off with tha name calling and tha tempting and our home, the feeling within it had changed. The light heartedness of us four was slowly dissolving into a seriousness that only fed off of our worries. Everyone was worried for me, Mikey was worried about Vickie, and all of us were worried about Splinter's health.

Ovah tha past couple of days, Mikey and Vickie had been absent from tha lair. Some nights Mikey would come back alone, unmotivated ta talk or interact with tha rest of us. He'd just retire tha bed, not say a single word, sometimes he wouldn't even eat. We didn't ask him what was going on, despite Mikey bein' tha loud mouth of the group, we could tell that there was nothing he wanted to discuss with us. I had figured that Vickie was giving him a run for his money, she had changed since her sister's death, and her honor was fading. Had Mikey and I's honor faded as well since the incident? I was trying to be as antisocial as possible and Mikey, he was losing his innocence.

Throughout tha passing week, Leo and Donnie had tried to break me out of my slump. Leo was tha first one who approached me and I was ready to spit back at him, believing he was going ta rub my feelings for Elmira in my face. Leo however, never brought that up but instead, offered me ta train with him. We did, countless hours until I lost control, viciously beating tha punching bag until one night, tha chain holding it snapped. Leo knew bettah than to tell me that I needed ta control my anger as it was in fact, not blind or stupid anger, but anger directed to an unfair and unreasonable death.

Donnie had offered to re-vamp my motorcycle, knowing that it was his best form of condolences to offer me. I accepted, helping him in his lab between my sparing matches with Leo. Donnie rarely diverged in conversation which to me was exactly what I wanted during this time.

My brothers had become sensitive ta my emotions, no longer treating me like tha loose cannon I always was. There was more ta me then rage, a side that only Elmira herself was fully able ta see and uncover before me.

As Donnie and I were hard at work installing a new motor into tha bike, Vickie ran into tha lab. She fell into Donnie's arms, fear etched on her face. My heart sunk and instantly, I thought something had happened ta Mikey. I rushed ovah to tha two of them, wanting to comfort them both. Donnie was able to pull Vickie away from him, calmly asking her what was wrong.

"It's…I was making tea for Splinter and…guys, he's…getting worse."

Donnie led Vickie out of tha room, catching up with Leo and into Sensei's room. I was paralyzed, unable ta process tha news. Everything, every goddamn fucking thing I ever cared for was slowly evaporating, leaving us behind. I couldn't bear to see my father weakening or my brother's in sadness. I grabbed my sai's from Donnie's work bench where I had left them, storming out of tha lab and outta tha lair. My world was crashing down around me, caving me into this rage and hatred I felt towards tha world. The walls were too confining, the city too big – I didn't know where to go or what to do. I couldn't channel my feelings anymore; a process which I had always hoped to control until Elmira showed me how and now, it was all fading away in this fury of mild insanity.


	7. Chapter 7 - Perfect World

Chapter 7 – Perfect World

It was the fourth time this week that I had come back home without Vickie, unsure of her exact location and well-being. I didn't understand why she needed to be away from me, I had comforted her in ways I never displayed to anyone before and now, coming home without her caused the pain in my chest to ache much harder.

I had come home in fact to more heart breaking news, Splinter was getting worse and Raph had disappeared. I knew that Raph was taking in all the pain; I knew he was blaming himself for everything that was going on since Elmira had died. Raphael was going insane and leading himself down a dark and dangerous road that was only conceived upon his own pity he had for those around him. I knew that if I didn't stop Raph, now more than ever, there would be much greater sufferings we'd have to endure as a family.

I only knew one place where Raphael would chose to go in order to rid his entire being until it was time to break through the hangover and back to reality. Raphael was drinking his pain away.

As I left the lair, keeping my eyes both on the lookout for Vickie and Raphael, I knew there was only one place where Raphael was hiding – Murakami's. I wasn't sure as how the state I would find him out to be, completely shut off from everyone and everything or something worse, lucid.

It only took me an hour to make it to Murakami's and at that time of night, I wasn't worried about attracting any unwanted attention. I could see that the lights were still on in the far back part of the restaurant, housing Murakami as he cleaned up for the day and hopefully Raphael was in there as well. Despite the 'we're closed' sign hanging from the inside of the door, I allowed myself in.

Obviously, there wasn't anyone here, the restaurant left just the way it was after the last wave of customers – plates, glasses, napkins, chopsticks – dirty and waiting for Murakami to clean for the next working day. Funny, I didn't notice it until now that Murakami hadn't come over to great me…it wasn't like him at all. I made my way past tables and booths, going over to our usual spot in the back of the restaurant that was closest to the sushi bar. Without any questionable speculations, Raph was sitting at our table.

The table top itself was covered in numerous bottles and shot glasses, Sake pourers littered the table and a glass of beer was held tight in Raphael's hand. He had ran from all the problems around him and decided to come to this, drunk and numb to the real dangers and importance's of the world.

"Raphael…dude, you still in there?" I whispered, nudging his arm gently.

He mumbled, trying to swat my hand away. He could barely respond in his drunken state, his idea of forgetting.

"Raphael…dude, if you can hear me and like, understand what I'm saying…with everything that's been going on, Elmira and Splinter…not everything is lost Raph."

He remained silent, the air between us thickened in awkwardness until he slowly raised his head to look at me. His eyes were glassy, perspiration beaded across his forehead – I knew that how he felt was reflected in the way he looked now, terrible.

"Lookit Mikey…you gotta just…stop…stop tryin' ta even think. You gotta know it was my fault she died…me in my fault. I didn't even wanted to get in her life and it's all gone…ta shit Mike! All cursed…cursing…cursed Mike…"

I could make out somewhat as to what my brother was claiming that meeting Elmira and Vickie was a curse to everyone involved and that led Raph to believe he was responsible for Elmira's death.

I pulled up a chair, sitting beside my older brother. He could barely keep his head up, his eyes crossing occasionally, trying to focus. I didn't understand Raph's choice of dealing, just as I didn't understand Vickie's as well…there was no point in self-loathing, not even for a matter like this.

"Listen bro, you are not responsible for Elmira's death! You are not responsible for this so called "curse" that's infected our family! I believe that…we wouldn't have been able to choose this path, it was fate Raph. We were meant to meet Vickie and Elmira, just as we were meant to become mutated turtles."

Raph let it sink in for a while; his silence only scared me further as I kept my eye on him. It was easy for him to snap, to become impulsive and a violent drunk Raphael was no match for me, especially when I was feeling bad for my brother in question. I always knew that Raph felt responsible for many things, it was one of his habits, one of his qualities that he believed what made him a better leader than Leonardo, but at times like these…it only made him sink deeper into this darkness, one that I've never experienced.

Releasing the glass of beer from his grasp, Raph lifted his upper body, knocking over and spilling numerous vessels of alcohol, he reached down to his belt, clutching his sai's. I shifted the chair back, scared that he would strike me with his weapons, unafraid to strike at his brother in his drunken sate. I stood up, backing away and he, Raphael, stood up slowly. He waited, recovering from his dizziness. He raised his sai's, preparing to strike if something threw off his temper, I remained absolutely still but looking him in the eye, holding control over him for the time being.

"Ya think you ain't got nothin' ta lose? Ya think Vickie wouldn't…up and leave yer sorry ass? And if she didn't…does not she…you two are stuck togetha. Ya gotta keep her…yer stuck with her now…what if she wants somethin she ain't gonna get from ya? Eh Mikey? What about…L…Leo eh? Ya think you got what she wants? What…White coulda gave her huh?"

I kept my gaze on Raphael; his words struck me hard, almost choking me. I knew it was the alcohol talking but I couldn't help to agree – what could I possibly give Vickie that only her sister or another human being could have given her? And Leo…what about him? Even Raph knew he couldn't give everything to Elmira, he couldn't even save her. Was Raph in fact right? Did he finally realize he needed to snap his little brother out of his "perfect world?" Did I actually concoct in blinding myself from the real world?

I moved closer to him, gingerly taking his left arm and putting it around my neck, I needed to get the two of us home. We left Murakami's in the early hours of the next morning, not a soul was seen with the exception of the two of us. Raph had quieted down, glassy eyed and daydreaming, he did mutter a single recurring word from time to time as we made it back to the lair – "white."


	8. Chapter 8 - Bad and Good

Chapter 8 – Bad and Good

_Bushidō_, the way of the warrior in which, frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor until death. Although this may be the overall understanding, it is not specific whether it is for or against good or evil. In the beginning, I knew that good would rise against all evils and that the forces of good would always overtake. As I've come to this moment in my life, the way of _Bushidō_ has changed for me. There was no distinction between good and evil, only the way I felt. I now only trained and practiced my ninjitsu, not for my honor but for mere enjoyment and sometimes to let out my anger and frustration.

As I kept my promise in searching for my sister, I had also decided to affiliate myself with the Purple Dragons. I underwent trials and tests to see if I was worthy of becoming a Dragon, stealing and fighting was my life on the side. There was no way I could tell anyone, Mikey didn't need to know that his girlfriend was a part of New York's 'under the radar' criminals who happened to work for the Foot. Mikey didn't even need to know that I was searching for Elmira; he probably thought she was dead. Through this double life, the ones led by good and evil, I could feel my innocence slipping away.

I had come back to the lair this morning, creeping in silently as to not direct any attention to me and my whereabouts. I dropped my bag off by the door, making my way up to Michelangelo's room. He was usually asleep by this time, comics and food scattered around him and his room. Sometimes even, a movie was playing on his TV that he couldn't keep himself awake to finish. Walking into his room, I noticed that he wasn't in bed. I turned around to leave until a hand grabbed my wrist. I spun back around, coming face-to-face with Michelangelo. I've never seen him look this angry before, the grip around my wrist tightened in his growing anger.

"Vickie! What the hell do you think you're doing? You haven't come back in three days and then you creep around here like…some criminal! What the hell's going on babe?"

I looked away from Mikey, unable to come clean and tell him the truth, even the ironic truth within his question. I had become part criminal, working for the other side to come to some sort of discovery of my missing sister.

"It's nothing Mikey."

He let go of my wrist, throwing his hands up, surrendering himself to my behaviour.

"You're going out at night and then coming back days later. You're not the same person anymore Vic, I know these…events that happened changed everyone but…you've lost what I loved most about you. That innocence, that free-spirited childlike nature that the two of us shared Vickie, if something is going on, you need to trust me, and you have to tell me!"

I stared at him, halfway in the verge of telling and the other on the verge of running. I let myself calm down slightly until I decided to reply, hoping he wouldn't push me any further.

"You don't need to wait up for me or worry about me anymore; I can take care of myself and my life fine without you Michelangelo."

I pushed past him, leaving him with m words and my loss of innocence. I picked up my bag by the door and let myself out.


	9. Chapter 9 - Power Trip

Chapter 9 – Power Trip

Tha one night I managed ta get some decent hours of sleep, Mikey and Vickie decide ta have a yelling match. Cursin' under my breath, I got outta bed, standin' by tha door, listenin' to their argument. Supposedly, Mikey was accusing Vickie of being with the Dragons. Of all tha things to break Mikey's heart with, it had ta be that his girlfriend was goin over to tha dark side. I waited for them ta stop, hearin' tha door slam and complete silence followed, I waited a few minutes before leavin' my room. I was originally going ta check on Mikey but decided against it, it was Vickie's fault afta all, her fault in tha dispute. I decided it was she who needed a talkin' to, we already were losin' too many people to begin with and we didn't need ta lose anotha.

I crept down to tha front door, following Vickie out into tha sewer. She didn't notice me behind her, too many thoughts runnin' through her head. I caught up, just as my underlying anger had caught up with me as well. I grabbed her arm tightly, twisting her around ta face me.

"Would Elmira approve of this? Do you think she'd want her baby sister chasin' after tha Dragons? Ya think, fuck, ya thin Mikey wants you ta come home every night wearin' tha Dragon's symbol? Ya think he appreciates this, all he's done for you ta be pissed away?"

She stared at me, tryin' ta be defensive despite the underlying fear I sensed in her.

"What do you care about me and Mikey's relationship anyway? Just because you're his brother, do you think you need to get yourself involved with our life? Leave us alone Raph, you need to focus on your own girl, on Elmira."

My grasp loosened a bit on her arm. Elmira? Wasn't she dead? Haven't I lost her months ago? What nerve did Vickie have in bringin' her up, knowin' tha hurt it brought back.

"Listen lady, you gotta work out yer shit with Mikey, you gotta know that you're tha only one who's ever understood tha guy I mean, who in their right fucking mind could eva understand Mikey? That says a lot about tha two of you, you have this connection or some shit Vickie, don't let that shit get between you and him. Ya gotta understand, I got no one now, you got Mikey and I ain't got no one."

For a mere second, it looked as if she finally understood what I was sayin' until she pulled her arm away, giving me a look before she took off down tha sewer. I could only watch her as she disappeared into tha tunnels, wonderin' if it was gonna be tha last time Mikey and I ever saw her again. If it was, it would be tha last time we saw her with a shred of innocence left.

I decided it would be best if I stayed in tha tunnels for a while, sitting down up against a wall. All tha things that were going on, Mikey losin' tha only one who really loved him and hell, understood tha kid. What was Vickie's deal anyway? Working for tha Purple Dragon's ta get some sort of rise, some sort of power trip that would only last until someone or something would be taken away from her? She was going against herself and her love for Mikey, completely falling into this unknown sense of what was most important now – chasing after long-lost ghosts like her sister, or keeping tha ones she still had close.

I knew I could never turn against my family or even Elmira, if I had ever lost one of my brothers, I knew I could neva turn on them…just what was Vickie's game anyway? I got up, stretching quickly and pushing all my emotions out of tha way. I took one last look down the tunnel, wishin' Vickie would come back ta make things right with Mikey,

She neva did come back that morning, but when she did decide she needed ta come back, she was not tha same innocent girl that she once was.


	10. Chapter 10 - Burden

Chapter 10 – Burden

Over the last few days, things had really quieted down in the lair. My bro's and I were caught between avid training and taking care of Splinter. Raph had become more like himself, slowly letting go of Elmira but we all could still tell that he never stopped thinking about her. As for me, Vickie hadn't come back around since the morning we had our argument. I just believed she needed time to sort things out, to fully come to terms with that she needed to support herself, Elmira was no longer around to supply her with advice and leadership. She knew I was here, that Donnie and Leo could be there if she needed them…even Raph would put in for her well-being. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I feared I was slowly losing my girlfriend, that one day she'd forget about me altogether.

I had been training by myself this morning, the lack of sleep made me anxious and the only way to mellow out was to work out. As I was making my way through a Kata, I heard the door of the dojo slide open. I continued through my Kata, shrugging it off as it was probably Leo who came to join me.

"Mikey…"

I stopped, looking over my shoulder. It wasn't Leo, it was Vickie. I stared at her for a while until I came out of my Kata, walking over to the edge of the tatami mat.

"What's up Vic?"

"I just came by to get the last of my things."

My eyes widened, I couldn't tell if she actually meant it or if she was just doing this to get back at me for the argument we had a few days ago.

"What do you mean? You can't move out, the city still isn't safe, you need to be looked after Vic. Don't you get it babe? We all care about you…I care about you more than anyone could ever understand…"

She smirked, shaking her head.

"I'm not coming back Mikey, I can't stay here…I need to move on and maybe, you should move on as well."

I threw my nunchucks to the ground, closing the gap between the two of us.

"I've tried to keep you safe! I tried to keep you innocent! You're throwing everything away, your best chances in life are going to be gone if you don't smarten up!"

She flinched, surprised as it was her first time ever hearing me yell. She gathered herself together, giving me a smug glance.

"Do what you want Michelangelo, do anything you like but don't chase after me. All of this, there's nothing left…leave me alone Mikey, go back to your useless training! Go back to your useless life!"

She turned on her heels, slamming the sliding door as she left. I bent over, picking up my weapons from the ground. I felt their weight in my hands, the burden to carry them…I couldn't believe I let the burden Vickie was carrying weigh her down. She was lost, no longer the same. She wasn't mine anymore, she wasn't an extra burdened I had to carry anymore.


	11. Chapter 11 - Prodigy

Chapter 11 – Prodigy

With tha prolonged silence in New York, my brother's and I came ta understand that somethin' big was gonna happen, somethin' that would test our strength and ability. The four of us trained night and day, excelling our speed, strength, and agility – we knew that whatever was comin' for us would hit harder than before. Leo took care of Sensei, searching for guidance onto this new uneasy sense we all felt. Donnie kept his eye out for what was goin' on in tha news, his computer overheatin' as he tried ta keep up ta date on the world above and around us. Mikey and I could only pray that we wouldn't lose anyone else and if we did…it would be our faults this time around as it should have been from tha beginning.

Mikey and I had been sparing togetha, both of us focused, both of us ready. It was in tha midst of this that Donnie emerged from his lab, his Bo in his hand, we stopped sparing and this is when Leo, emerged from Splinter's room. Donnie came over to tha three of us; his usual calm expression was gone.

"There's been a break in in the apartment building beside the one Elmira and Vickie used to live in. Guys, call me paranoid but I'm sure, this is a sign."

None of us could have disagreed with Donnie, this break in wasn't just a random pick of tha draw, it was personal – especially ta us. Donnie waited for the three of us ta get our weapons and we all left tha safety of our home ta encounter whatevah waited above for us.

As we jumped across rooftops, leaping and running as fast as we could to tha location, none of us talked. Even Mikey who usually speculated tha possibilities of what laid ahead for us was silent. We all had our fears, we all worried about losing each other to this greater power that had taken Elmira away that had changed Vickie, even makin' Mikey and I different. Whoevah or whatevah it was knew our secrets, our past, our lives – they wanted control over us, complete and total control ta make our lives an even darker and painful hell.

Tha four of us stopped four buildings over from tha one that was broken into, we needed a plan. Usually, I'd push past my brothers, claiming it was action before planning that was important. Now it was time for me ta listen. Usually Leo would decide it would be best for us ta split up in pairs, cover more ground but tonight, he made it very clear that we had ta stick togetha. I gave Mikey a look before we left tha roof, promising him silently that all would be alright, that he wouldn't lose anyone just as I did months ago.

We made it into tha trashed building from tha fire escape on tha roof and surprisingly, there wasn't any activity at all. Instantly, we all thought it was a setup, something much more dangerous than being fought right of tha bat. I covered Mikey's back, trying ta contain what my heart wanted from this fight – revenge and closure from Elmira's death.

In tha blink of an eye, tha sudden beat of a heart, my brother's and I were surrounded by tha Foot ninja's. They enclosed us in a circle, each with their katanas raised and ready ta strike. In cue, the four of us had our weapons ready in hand, all of us in that room were waiting for tha first move that signaled blood was ready ta be shed.

The sound of wood smashing bone was tha first move – Mikey had taken tha first move into battle.

Hell broke loose then, us against tha Foot whom we fought many times, both of our groups have had bloodshed from one anotha. We were caught in a fury of bones breaking, blood spurting, and the clash of weaponry. We didn't truly understand what tha Foot wanted with us, especially after months of not fighting each other. If anything, we thought Chaos had come ta collect tha rest of us, or even Vickie for that matta. As more Foot fell than we did, a presence lingered in tha back of tha room we were fightin' in. As tha group of ninja's fell to tha floor, either unconscious or dead, it cleared tha wall they had made and allowed us to see tha other soul in tha room with us.

By their build, it was easy ta tell it was a woman. She was dressed like tha Foot but had a minor difference in her outfit; she had a black hood on, coming down low and covering her face. The four of us advanced closer, wanting ta put an end to tha Foot's new leader quickly before she, overtook us.

I moved closer, my sai's ready and my heart pumping in my throat, soundin' like thunder in my ears. Tha woman moved towards me, pushing back her hood slowly until she fully revealed herself – she was donning a white bandana.

The world around me stopped, tha poundin' in my ears disappeared. I could see her mouth movin' as well as my brother's, but I couldn't hear a thing. It was a trick, a sick joke. Could this be anotha random white banded ninja? Or was it actually who I thought it was? But she had died, removed by evil ad taken after months of us searching for her.

She stood inches before us, her sword still tucked away. It seemed as if she wasn't interested in fighting me but instead, watching my discomfort. I was about ta say it, her name again out loud until Leo advanced from behind me, making an attempted attack toward White. She attacked without a second thought, her sword appearing and blocking Leo's katana. I was frozen, only able ta watch as Mikey and Donnie joined in. Had they not realized that we were fighting Elmira?

I could tell it was her, just by tha way she carried herself as she fought, even tha way she held her sword. I knew my brother's needed me for this fight, they were easily becoming tha prey of tha unlikely predator but how could I fight Elmira, especially in these circumstances. We had fought ta size each other up, ta see how our styles clashes and how they came togetha. I thought she was weak and inexperienced, I neva knew how wrong my accusations were towards her.

As Elmira applied tha final blow to my three brothers, I was still planted solid, watching tha take down.

A cloud of smoke engulfed us.

Blinding whiteness all around.

"You've done well White…"

A low metallic sounding voice emitted from tha cloud of smoke. My brother's and I all knew who it was right away, who else would be in charge of tha Foot as well as Elmira in her current state but tha Shredder.

"As you turtles have had the honors to meet my new soldier, a prodigy to my clan and the martial arts, this is White. A highly regarded, well sought, and stricken with expertise in regards to honor, fighting, and sleuth. You turtles will have a new foe in which you'll have to watch your backs every second of every day that you manage to make it through…alive."

The Foot retreated then, along with Shredder and White, leaving tha four of us in tha apartment. Did my brother's know? Had they realized that I stopped fighting when White came into tha picture? I had honestly thought that Elmira had died….tha Foot, Shredder had collected her and turned her against us, against me.

Seventy four days, ten hours and eight minutes.


	12. Chapter 12 - Under Control

Chapter 12 – under Control

As my men retreated, along with White, I decided best to stay behind and see the turtles out. As questionable as they were, only the red banded one had a true realization of what was occurring. It pleased me to know that he knew something was happening to him and his brothers but most importantly, towards him personally. I lingered behind in the shadows, watching as the turtles quickly picked themselves up and recovered in order to return back to their home.

"You think it's a clumsy coincidence, don't you Red…"

The turtles froze, looking about with only their eyes. Red grabbed hold of his weapons, turning around quickly to face my undetected voice.

"Do you honestly think, we…I didn't know who and what she was before all this? I know exactly what she means to you…"

He was getting agitated; his sai's clutched tight, his eyes searching. I decided then it was best to reveal myself to him, to show him that I was in on his secret with White.

Red's eyes widened when I emerged which was, surprising for me as I genuinely thought he knew that I was behind this or, it could have been that he did know and still tried to deny everything up to this point.

"She's become quite useful to me, without any intervention or discipline; she agreed to serve the Foot without any ifs, ands, or buts."

Red clenched his teeth.

"I swear ta you Shreddah…"

"What? That you'll kill me to get her back? To save her? There's nothing you can do for her now Red, her memory has been wiped clean."

He threw his weapons to the ground in devastating, slowly advancing towards me. The rage within his eyes was startling, even for someone as corrupt and relentless as I. Truly, Red had gone insane. Pathetic, the loss of common sense and potential was lost, jaded all because of some woman who looked past his horrific mutation.

It was time to end this, to let this creature know that the Foot was still in charge, that White belonged to us, that no matter what Red and his fellow mutants did, they would always receive the lower hand.

It was my turn to advance; my arm rose which held my three blades, targeted towards Red's neck. He kicked back, his common self-defense mechanisms coming back as he watched me fumble backwards, trying to doge his attack. I regrouped, attacking once again, aiming for his head. My blades missed by inches as he, had ducked and collected his weapons from the ground. He spat towards me, twirling his twin sai's. He was cocky, determined even but he wasn't going to win. I leaped forward, arm pointed with the blades directed to his face. His eyes were about to be plucked out until a single katana intervened.

"Master, I believe we have done all that we can do for the time being."

I looked to my left; White grasped the katana, holding it between Red's eyes and my fist.

There were two possible reactions, to strike at my student or to praise her. What would make Red squirm more?

"Very well White. We have done all that is necessary at the moment."

I lifted my arm away, bringing it down to my side. I knew that Red was already weakened well before my close attempt to kill him. Not only was White obedient, she was strategic as well. Although, letting Red go was never my first choice and it would have been wise as to kill him off, it was beneficial in regards to weakening the turtles, Red was already slipping.

White and I departed then, leaving Red and his brothers with a close warning and furthermore, proof that White was alive and well under the Foot's control.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Deal

Chapter 13 – A Deal

"That son of a bitch is gonna get what's comin' to him and I'm gonna go out there and kick his ass!"

My three brothers stared at me, remaining silent as even they didn't know how to handle tha situation. Shreddah has literally thrown Elmira right into my face, expectin' me ta somehow be ok with this huge memo that Elmira is alive but, without her memory. Did I believe that, it was hard not to. She didn't look at me tha same way and I knew, she would have fought on our side. I could only focus on my rad end revenge. I lunged past my brothers, pushing by Leo who tried ta hold me back. Surprisingly, he didn't come afta me ta hold me back from goin' afta tha Shreddah. It was however, Mikey who physically grabbed a hold of my arm, making me turn ta face him.

"Let it go Raph…let her go…"

I yanked my arm away, his grasp released. What could I say ta Mikey? That I'd get ovah seeing Elmira in tha flesh? That hearin' her voice and havin' her so close didn't faze me at all? Mikey continued ta stare at me, waitin' for an answer that nevah came.

I walked past my brothers, leavin' them in tha apartment were tha ghost of Elmira showed. There was no way I could stand bein' with tha three of them, knowin' they would try ta talk with me and for sure, ask me questions. I could hardly answer my own questions that paced through my mind about her and her new honour to tha Foot. Did she join them knowin' how much it would hurt me or her sister? Was she led ta believe it was for tha greater good? I knew these questions would nevah meet answers and it was a waste ta even think about tha encounter tonight.

I led myself away from my brothers and tha apartment. I led myself away to a place before tha ghost of Elmira appeared. Back ta Central Park. No matta how big Central Park happened ta be, I was always able ta find tha spot where she and I first met. A sense of calm overcame me, erasing all I had been through tonight. I felt as if this place was tha only thing left for me ta find safety in, my place of sanctuary. I knew howevah whether it would have happened days later or, as fate put it, tonight, that this haven would no longer be safe for me.

"Finally I have you alone Red…"

I looked up, hopin' that whoevah it was would put me outta my misery tonight.

"I'm glad you got to see Elmira again after, you know, I allegedly "killed" her…took her away from you."

A piercing sound filled tha area between us until metal clanged to tha ground. I had thrown my sai directly at Chaos' head, aiming ta miss, mostly from anger and not planning.

"Fuck off Chaos…I ain't in tha mood for this bullshit!"

Instead of killin' me like I thought he would have, Chaos only moved in closer, starin' me in tha eye. I still had anotha' sai I could attack him with or, I could run. Despite his presence, I sensed that he wasn't lookin' for a fight.

"I know how long you've been waiting for her…how long you've been wondering if she was dead or possibly alive. I could save her, if you join me."

I slowly looked back up at Chaos…was he insane? Join him afta all I've been through! Afta all Elmira had been through! It was his fault in tha first place and now he was offerin' me a…a deal!

Tha longer I stood there, starin' at him, tha more he started ta make sense. What else did I really have ta lose?


	14. Chapter 14 - Exchange

Chapter 14 – Exchange

Days had become longer as the only reason I was still able to carry on with myself were the nights I waited for. I had officially become a Purple Dragon four days ago, allowed to join them on 'missions' that were beneficial for our crime lord, the Shredder. I never thought that I would ever be in such a position, seeing evil and crime for what it was before getting disciplined. Elmira and I were always there during or after the crime, putting these goons in their place. Now, I was here and watching it all unfold before me.

We had gotten word from the Shredder that things between us and the turtles were getting too close for comfort. He wanted us focused and ready if he ever needed us. Most of us didn't care, we were the lowest allies on the list of the Shredder's henchmen, all we ever wanted to do was break unto stores and houses and pawn valuables for our own profit. It was when we had gotten word that Shredder was offering a reward did we pay attention. He wanted liable and helpful information about the turtles and their whereabouts, the reward was becoming one of his direct henchmen. It was my chance; I could rise up and overcome my past. Most importantly, rising up would mean that I would be able to interact with my sister.

I had let rumours spread that I knew something about the turtles, wanting to be found and talked to by one of Shredder's elite. I knew that if I went to him I it would seem as if I were begging to be moves up on the ladder. Whereas, if I let him come to me, he would already be reliant on my information.

It wasn't long before one of Shredder's elite came to me, asking if the rumours were true that I, a new member to the Dragon have already possessed such valuable knowledge. I told him they were correct, that I knew exactly where the turtles were located and that, I wanted to speak to the Shredder directly. There were no issues regarding to what I demanded. The elite member removed me from my assigned group of Dragon's that night, got me into his vehicle and drove us directly to the Shredder.

Was it always this easy? Could Elmira and I have put a stop to the Shredder years ago by just signing up and pretending to have information? We could have blindsided him, ambushed him and his guards. It would never have happened with Elmira, even if we were pretending to work for evil to come to good, she would have never signed herself over. It would be against everything she believed in, against her code of honour. As I waited outside of Shredder's dojo, it dawned upon me to ask Shredder for what I really wanted. Not some elite position, but for Elmira back.

The sliding door opened swiftly and soundlessly, Shredder stood in the doorway, staring at me. I bowed my head respectfully, wanting to get on his good side as quickly as possible. He moved aside, allowing me into his dojo. The room was huge and filled with what looked to be like numerous ancient Japanese artifacts. I was almost sidetracked by my surroundings until he spoke, kneeling down beside a table.

"What is it you know about the turtles?"

"More than you could ever know."

He gave me a look, displeased by my cocky nature. He didn't realize that I was telling the truth, I didn't just know where the turtles were, I had lived with them. I had loved one of them.

"So, what is this knowledge you have for me?"

"Exactly what you were asking for, their location."

"And in exchange, you are aware of the position to become an elite henchman of mine, correct?"

I nodded silently, waiting a few seconds before I made my proposal.

"I understand the position you are rewarding but I am interested in something else that you currently possess."

Shredder stared at me, silently urging me to continue.

"What I want is not a position but rather, a person. I want Elmira."


	15. Chapter 15 - Charity

Chapter 15 – Charity

With the constant company of my brothers, it was nice to finally spread out and patrol the city by myself. Raph had been extra grumpy the past couple of days, Leo more attentive to Sensei and Donnie…well; he was the same Donnie as always. So, as us dudes were busy with our own stuff, there was very little time to get away from each other. Although we like, had our own issues going on, we still had to be around one another. All I wanted was to escape.

Leo finally decided it was time for us to emerge and patrol the top side of New York, ordering us to split up and then regroup hours later. I didn't know if Leo felt like he needed to be alone or if he got the message that we all needed some solitude.

I found my way up onto the roof of the Flat Iron building, looking down at the fork in the road. It was like, this separation of one thing that just…separated. I sat there, staring down at the road and thinking of Vickie. We separated too, just moved on and became two instead of one.

As I sat on that roof, thinking of Vickie, I heard a muffled scream down below. Peering over the edge of the building, I spotted a woman getting pushed around by a Purple Dragon. Seems as if the patrol wasn't all that useless after all.

I made my way down to street level, carefully and cautiously closing in on the Purple Dragon. He had cornered the woman into an alley way, taunting her and what easily looked like, trying to take advantage of her. I worked with the shadows, moving unseen towards both of them, moving in closer to the loser who was giving this girl such a hard time.

In a matter of seconds, the good had gone from trying to lay his hands on the girl against the wall to lying unconscious on the pavement with a broken neck.

I stood silent as the girl before me moved away from the wall, inspecting the dead man who lay at my feet. She knew there was someone who came to her rescue, someone who she now felt she owed her life to.

"Thank you…"

I stepped towards her, risking my identity and safety. This was not protocol for patrols. Did I ever really care about rules or hiding in the shadows for the rest of my life?

"So, what's your name?"

"It's uhh…it's Charity…"

"That's not your name, is it?"

She looked away from where I stood, turning her attention to her purse where she dug out a cigarette and a lighter.

"No. I just tell people that."

"Why?"

She paused, lighting her cigarette before taking a long and cumbersome drag.

"People don't tend to forget a name like Charity…"

I looked at her before reaching out my hand, taking the cigarette out from between her fingers and bringing it to my own lips, taking a drag of it myself.

"People shouldn't forget a pretty face like yours either."

She stared at me for a while, trying to read my thoughts to see if I was lying.

She was beautiful, despite all the shit I've been through and all the messed up circumstances and this disgusting cigarette I was still puffing on, she was beautiful.

"So, you got a name to go with that pretty mouth of yours?"

I handed the cigarette back over to her.

"Mikey."

"Ahhh, so I see…a simple name to go with a simple person. Mikey."

"Simple?"

"You didn't even have to talk shit to get me to smile; you just said what's on your mind. Short and sweet. Simple."

"I've been through too much to cut around the truth. I have to say what I mean before I never get the chance to."

She flicked the butt to the ground, putting out the embers with the heel of her shoe.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"I'm starting to fall in love with you."

The city around us had burned itself away, as if leaving the two of us behind. We were like the sole survivors of this hell and the only ones able to withstand all the evils of this city.

"You know Mikey, one who saved such a girl like me; you'd be the kind of guy who'd walk me back home."

"How far is it?"

"Depends on how far you want to make it."

She walked on past me, leaving me to decide if I wanted to follow her or not. What was wrong with me? This was totally something Raph would get himself into, but then again, was I really that different from Raph? Hadn't I lost my innocence too?

I decided to walk Charity back to her place, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious. Despite the all clear, it felt as if someone was watching my every move. Someone I couldn't detect.

We reached the front door of Charity's apartment, just as I had once walked Vickie back to hers.

"I guess this is a goodbye Mikey…despite not being able to properly thank you…"

I knew exactly what she was getting at and that meant I would have to rick her seeing my appearance, something that very rarely sat right with humans.

But when did I ever really follow protocol?

I stepped up toward her, t shadows lifting from me, allowing her to get her first 'real' look at me. She didn't cringe or scream, she just looked at me as if nothing had changed. And I felt exactly the same.

She took her keys out from her jacket pocket, unlocked the door and turned her head back, looking at me.

"You know where to find me."

I waited until she went inside her apartment, safe and sound from the city. As I walked back the same way we had come, I didn't know until later that the odd sensation I felt of someone watching me was in fact Vickie. I didn't know that she had made a deal with the Shredder nor did I know that she had changed her mind about telling him about me and my brothers whereabouts and now, she would return to him and say,

"Let's make this game more interesting."

Instead, she would tell him about Charity and end all hopes of me having happiness.

She would completely end my innocence and all I knew entirely was that I had someone to look forward to seeing once again.


	16. Chapter 16 - Covered Wounds

Chapter 16 – Covered Wounds

I don't know if it was Leo's intentions or just my rotten luck, but it seemed as if tha 'command' was ta split up…and here I am stuck on a roof with Donnie. Not that I had anything against Donnie, it was just…I waited for this time ta be alone for weeks.

"So what do you think of this sudden change in security? I mean, the city has been pretty quiet and the crime rate-"

"Donnie! Give it a rest will ya! Leo let us out ta get some air…you especially could use it!"

Donnie looked over at me, more interested in what I mean than my intentions ta shut him up.

"I mean, you're in that shitty, dim-lighted lab for days on end and…come on Don, tha city ain't that bad."

Don shook his head, sitting on the edge of tha building. He only breathed in tha city for a few minutes before he pulled out his phone.

I didn't understand Don; didn't he just want ta get away from it all? Just come up here and…

Of course, he didn't have anything he needed ta run from or forget. Not like Mikey and I did…all we could hope for was a chance ta run.

"Don…"

I sighed loudly, sittin' down next ta him as he texted away.

"I'm…hold on…I just sent Mikey a message that he needs to meet us back here in a little less than an hour."

"We're goin' back down already? We just got up here! Come on Don!"

I bolted upwards, stomping in frustration around ta roof. Mikey and I couldn't last anotha week down in tha sewer. We had fought for this city just as much as Don and Leo but, we had both left people behind who we still hoped ta get back. Each day that Vickie didn't come back ta tha sewer ta read comics or eat pizza with Mikey, tha two of us knew. Each day that Elmira started, anotha day with a new memory that couldn't be added to tha one's she lost, tha two of us knew.

"It's not my decision Raph and…hey…"

Donnie trailed off as he looked ovah to his right, peering into tha forest of buildings.

"What is it Donnie?"

I whispered, slowly reaching for my sai's. Something was off; someone had been waiting for this moment.

Donnie tucked his phone away before standing up, taking out his Bo staff. Tha two of us waited on tha rooftop, both of us ready.

Donnie may have been ready but what I saw when she appeared before us, dressed tha same way when we found out she was still alive but not herself, what I saw I wasn't ready for. She was wielding a single katana and her hood covered her face, she stood there as if she was there tha whole time, stiff as stone but forevah watchin'.

Donnie advanced towards her, opening his mouth ta try and reason like he always did but this time, before he could even make a sound, he was down on his back.

She stood ovah him, katana raised above her head, blade pointed down towards Don. She was merciless, raw and determined ta fulfill an order, she no longer understood tha good that lay between evil.

I moved in quickly between her and Donnie, my sai blocking and pushing away her blade. She retreated backwards, coming into anotha fightin' position her sword out in front, aimed right for my chest. Did she even recognize me? Did she know what happened between us? Did all she care about was killin' us, me?

She lunged at me, the two of us striking and counterstriking, dodging and ducking, swearin' under our breaths as we tried ta outlive tha other.

Where tha fuck was Mikey when I needed him?

Donnie had just gotten back up and on his feet as Elmira nicked at my shoulda', blood tricklin' down my arm. She had got me only because I was tryin' ta will her with my mind ta snap outta what she'd become.

While Donnie moved in on her from behind, distracting her, I quickly took off my mask, using it ta create a makeshift Band-Aid for my arm. Tying it quickly, I lunged back into battle, helpin' Donnie fight off Elmira.

As the fight elapsed with no appearance from either Mikey or Leo, Donnie and I didn't know how long we could hold her off. Who knows, there could be Foot enclosing us around this building. We needed all tha help we could get, that along with luck which we had none.

As far as luck goes, we created a sort of attention that led ta tha escape door on top of this building opening a, a man with a flashlight and a frying pan emerged.

Great. Just what we needed, more wood to tha fire.

"Donnie, we gotta get outta here now!"

I yelled, dodging another swing from the katana.

"You're right! Let's get outta here!"

Donnie made anotha swing of his staff before retreating, quickly taking out two smoke bombs that he had tucked away in his belt.

Tha smoke lifted out and up, clouding tha entire rooftop. Donnie and I made it down a fire escape, making two blocks before the smoke cleared completely.

Donnie and I waited in an alley five blocks away from where tha fight had occurred. As we sat there, waitin' for Mikey and Leo, we didn't speak a word, what was there ta say? I knew Donnie was worried about me and my newest wound, but he couldn't tell how much blood I lost, tha red bandana covered wounds that would end up healin'.


	17. Chapter 17 - Expiry Date

Chapter 17 – Expiry Date

I thought about turning around and going back to Charity at least twice and all I could think was, maybe this time I wouldn't be let down.

But man, who was I kidding? Vickie didn't last; Elmira didn't last for Raph…even April lost our trust. All this reminded me of what something Sensei used to tell us when we we're a bit younger.

I had fallen in love with all the girls in my comics who were superheroes, Donnie had fallen in love with all these world-famous lady scientists and Leo and Raph, fought over she-samurai's from Japan. All of us wanted someone who we knew we couldn't have, mine weren't even real, but Sensei told us that humans wouldn't understand us, that they'd see us as an enemy first and not a friend, we all became bitter towards this harsh truth. And even when things were good between Vickie and I, I knew there was like, an expiry date that we'd have to face.

_I wonder if Raph remembers that day._

It was then that my phone went off, letting me know I had gotten a new text. My phone had gone off a little earlier but I was too wrapped up in Charity to bother to check.

Taking out my phone from my belt, I flipped it open and read the newest message first.

"Mikey – Meet Raph and I five blocks from our position in the east direction. Hurry – encountered a battle."

I got up from where I was leaning against the wall, quickly making my way down to street level. They had fought someone? The city was dead tonight…but Donnie didn't say either him or Raph were hurt…

I checked the first message.

"Mikey – meet us back at our location in little less than an hour – Don."

_ Oh crap…_

As I ran by stores and apartments, passing block by block, I could only hope that so much time hadn't gone by. Donnie would freak, especially if he thought I wasn't going to come back this time. Even when I was a little dude I used to tell everyone that I was going to run away from good and wasn't now, after all this, the perfect time?

I rounded a corner, running quicker until I was jerked back by my arm, faltering backwards.

"Mikey, where have you been?"

Sighing as I straightened myself up, I didn't bother to turn around as I replied.

"Meeting up with…actually, no. You don't need to know where I'm going Leo."

Soon enough I was face-to-face with my brother. He stared at me, clearly not amused by my behaviour.

"We have to get back to Donnie and Raph, tonight's patrol is over."

I brushed past him, hitting his shoulder with mine as I continued walking.

I'm not going back Leo. I'm not a little kid you can push around anymore and…why should I take orders from you dude? Is…is that how you got close to Vickie that one time? Ordering her around?!"

Leo grabbed my wrist tightly, holding me back once again.

"Why do you always have to bring that up Mikey? It was a mistake, it wasn't intentional. Just…get over it!"

"Why should I listen to you? Why should I even trust you anymore Leo? The only person I can trust is Raph!"

He shook his head, letting go of my wrist.

"If you want to trust Raph, fine. But the next time you need a favor like getting your butt saved, it's not gonna be from me, not any longer!"

I pushed past him again, cutting through the alley and going back in the opposite direction. I didn't need Leo and his stupid patrol nights, I needed to leave and be with Charity.

But as I made it to her street, this sickening feeling came over me and I quickly made my way to her apartment. She was sitting on the step, motionless and glassy eyed, had she been crying?

"Charity? It's…Mikey are…"

As I came closer to her, I saw a single _shuriken_ sticking out from the side of her neck.

She was dead.

I felt numb. It was like, time slowed but didn't stop, and the suffering was too great to stop time.

I sat down on the step beside Charity, pulling her limp body into a hug and I buried my face into her shoulder. I didn't realize that Leo had followed me and picked up Donnie and Raph along the way. I didn't realize that Shredder had been waiting for us outside of Charity's apartment and while I cried over a girl I met just a few hours ago, my brothers fought Shredder until Don used a smoke bomb to run. I only felt it when Raph dragged me away from Charity, carrying me back home and away from death.


	18. Chapter 18 - Departure

Chapter 18 – Departure

Ever since my brothers and I have been caught in a game of cat and mouse between the new and evil Elmira, we have put ourselves at the highest rick that one could imagine. As much as Leo and I were affected, Mikey and Raph were the initial targets. Vickie disappeared without a trace and Elmira had been adopted by the Shredder. As my brothers and I tried to keep each other relatively safe and sound, our Sensei's health was not faring well. Ever since Elmira's 'death,' Splinter's health had started to diminish. It had gotten so bad that he could no longer train us, leaving us in charge to train without him. As we had no real problem with that, the spirit within the dojo was bleak, even as Leo tried to continue on the traditions we had grown up with. After what had recently happened regarding the Shredder and some girl that Mikey had met on our patrol three nights ago, it had come to my attention that, as heart breaking at it was, we needed to leave our home.

Leo had just put dinner on the table for the four of us when I cleared my throat, raising up my spoon as a sign of acknowledgement that I needed to speak.

"Guys, I uhh…have a proposition to make…"

Mikey's head shot up, rice all over his face.

"What?! Donnie, why didn't you tell me earlier! You're proposing to someone!"

I rolled my eyes and Leo, as the lingo was set, face palmed over Mikey's misunderstanding.

"No Mikey, that's not even…look, guys…we're in danger and in threat of being caught. Splinter's health isn't getting any better and Shredder is making almost everything personal in regards to our connections with people. I think it's…it's time we moved."

Raph took another bite, his mouth full as he replied.

"Ya mean…we go up there and kick his…ass right?"

I shook my head, looking back at Raph.

"No…I meant, we move. Move out from here…from our home."

No one replied then, everyone was off in their own little worlds. Where we would go and if we'd ever come back was all that we could think of. I could tell that Mikey would have the hardest time in leaving which Raph and Leo, although saddened, would understand under the circumstances.

"Donnie's right. We move in the morning and to wherever Donnie has in mind."

Leo retorted before finishing up the rest of his dinner.

Morning had come almost too soon, rattling everyone emotionally. Leo and I had to help Splinter re-locate and Raph aided Mikey with trying to keep his spirits up – they played I Spy the whole way until we reached our new home – an abandoned research building one the grounds of Central Park Zoo.

It seemed deathly ironic that four turtles and a rat would find cover in a zoo, hoping that despite our mutated forms, we wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention.

As my brother's and I settled into our new home, I quickly got to work on my second part of the plan. Moving was the first part of it and now, I had finally been given a reason to create an experimental object that would now, more than ever, be useful to us. Ever since I had found out that Sensei was sick and was only getting worse, I started working on a way to contain his spirit. It wasn't for memory's sake as we would forever be in debt and in honor toward him, it was for the great power and advantage he once contained – that of being human.

I was in the midst of creating a power cell that would contain Sensei's spirit and hopefully, give us his strength and wisdom. I created a vessel in which this 'spirit' would be contained inside, once it became in contact with one of us, we would absorb the power. As it was highly experimental, I had hoped that it would work when the time was right.

As I finished constructing the vessel, it had only been four days since we've moved and on that fourth day, Leo had woken us all up and informed us that our Sensei, our father had passed.

Leonardo went back to perform a parting ritual with our Sensei's body.

Raphael had left to get some air.

Michelangelo had broken down, sobbing into his pillow, alone in his room.

And I, Donatello, finished the vessel with blurry eyes and tear stained equipment.

In our own four unique ways, we needed to honor our father as he would have wanted us to. Not together as a group, but as individuals that suffered from our weaknesses and basked in our strengths. He saw us as individual souls but when together, a force so powerful and righteous.

After Leo had finished the parting ritual which took forty eight hours, I had woken up to find that the vessel was illuminated. Power was capsuled inside of it. My invention had worked seamlessly.

I would ever be able to thank Sensei for this but I knew that he would forever be with us, even after the four of us went to bury him in Central Park. I decided to hold onto the crystal but not in use, there would be a time when it would be right. Until we needed our father's strength to defeat the evil's in this world, I held onto it.


	19. Chapter 19 - Unfolding

Chapter 19 – Unfolding

"I have asked you to come before me on account of your former request, that being your demand for Elmira. Although I cannot simply hand her over to you, I am willing to offer you a position that will allow the both of you to work side-by-side. Does this offer interest you?"

I stared directly at the Shredder, no longer afraid of his evil or his power, he was the only barrier keeping me from my sister, he was the only vice that could allow us to be together once again and this time, in ultimate power.

"If you allow me to work with my sister, what do you have for us as our first mission together?"

The Shredder remained silent, almost dumbfounded as I was quick to talk back, I was losing my patience with him and it was easy to see, especially by Shredder himself. He knew how deep my connection was to Elmira as well as out connection to the turtles, it was a dangerous game we were all playing and none of us has made it this far scratch free.

The Shredder got up from his kneeling position, slowly making his way down the small platform until he stood directly before me. His eyes never left mine as he let his plan unfold.

"Thank to you, we now know the location of the turtles and their current whereabouts. Although we know that they know that we are hunting them down like the animals that they are, we need to formulate a plan to lure them out and dispose of them forever. Now, as you and Elmira are partnered, it will be easy to lure out the one called Raphael as he, follows his rage and emotions the most. Having both you and your sister up for grabs, the temptation for him to act as a saviour will be close to none in responding. Are you clear with this plan of attack?"

I nodded my head curtly, waiting for any other information.

"You see, the leader, Leonardo, will confirm this to be a trap but Raphael will not care and thus, lead himself directly for us. This is when I appear, fighting Elmira before him and she, will allow me to win, creating an illusion of her dire need for help. Raphael will allow his emotions to take over him, letting us strengthen in his emotional weakness, and that will leave him for dead by my hand!"


	20. Chapter 20 - Flashes Of

Chapter 20 – Flashes Of

Of all tha people I had ta get stuck with on patrol tonight, it was tha new self-proclaimed head leader, our new self-labelled master, Leonardo. Leo had become somber, even removed from tha rest of us as if he was tha only one in mournin' of Sensei's death. Leo was too blind ta even realize how tha rest of us were handling Sensei's death. Mikey hadn't slept since and neither had Donnie, even now, Donnie had ta stay with Mikey ta make sure he didn't pull anythin' stupid and ta chase away the nightmares. Even Mikey, tha most lighthearted felt sadness tha deepest and Leo was unable ta see it. If Leo thought that he was gonna take over, without us knowin' and without speakin' ta us, he had something' comin' ta him.

As we waited on tha rooftops for anything ta emerge, Leo kept his distance from me as if he already knew I would snap. I had crossed Leo's path tha fourth time, wonderin' if he'd finally snap outta his self-righteousness and talk ta me when we both heard a scream and tha clang of metal against metal.

Leo rushed ovah ta me, tha both of us looking ovah tha ledge of tha roof. Without a doubt, the both of us saw Elmira retreat backwards, her steel fan clutched tightly, her arm was raised and ready ta attack. Out of tha corner of my eye, I saw Leo rolling his, figurin' it was all just a show ta get back at me. As badly as I wanted Elmira, there was no way I would evah wrap my head around tha fact that she had lost all memory of me and that even If I got her back, would it be worth it?

"Raph, this is a trap."

I sneered at my brother.

"Of course it was worth it."

I felt Leo grab hold of my shoulda, tryin' desperately ta get me ta look at him. I violently shrugged him off, walking away and towards tha fire escape stairs.

"You can't do this Raph! We have to stick together!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and decided against turning around ta face Leo, I wouldn't even give him that satisfaction anymore, I wouldn't allow him to gain my respect.

"Ya need ta stop right there Leo! If you think that just because Sensei is gone, you're entitled ta callin' all tha shots then you're dead wrong! If you're standin' there tryin' ta stop me from helpin' tha one's I love, then I shouldn't be following you!"

I continued walking, makin' my way down onto street level, Leo nevah responded ta me, probably figured that I was right.

I had drawn my sai's out just in time as Shreddah met me face ta face. I thought he would lunge at me tha moment he spotted me, he did see me but howevah, continued on with his target, Elmira. I knew that Leo wouldn't be any help ta me, too wrapped up in his pride and honor ta understand how this whole mess was so important ta me.

All I could do was stand in between Shreddah and Elmira, desperately hoping that she would kick his unworthy ass. I knew it was close ta impossible tha possibility of us workin' this all out, she didn't even remember me anymore. So what exactly was I doin' here, watching two people who were against me fight? Did I think I honestly had a chance at somethin' here?

Before Elmira could counter, I dove into tha fight, head on with Shreddah himself. One minute Elmira was advancing toward both Shreddah and I and tha next, she was hit to tha point of semi-unconscious.

There was no way that this battle had anything ta do with Shreddah and Elmira, it was just too obvious that this fight was held out for me ta find. Shreddah had gotten his wish in reelin' me into this but he had forgotten that I would sooner let Shreddah win than letting him take advantage ovah Elmira.

Tha moment her name entered my mind, I found myself knocked to tha ground. I looked up quickly, checkin' ta see if tha Shreddah had his blades ready ta skewer me. Howevah, I looked up at Elmira, it was she who knocked me down and was towerin' ovah me. As I tried flipping myself up, she unleashed quickly, soundlessly, leavin' me in a heap of bruises and confusion – there was no way I was able ta get back up.

Tryin' hard ta keep awake, my mind focusing only on pain, I saw flashes of purple, orange and surprisingly, blue. Tha guys had come ta save my butt, most likely under Fearless Leader's orders.

As Leo and Mikey worked on keepin' tha Shreddah and Elmira busy, Donnie quickly made his way ovah ta me, crouching down beside my head. I watched as he took out a necklace from his belt, a glass vial was attached to tha chain. Quickly, Donnie slipped tha necklace on around my neck, what tha hell was he doin'? Givin' me an early birthday present? Donnie helped me up onto my feet, tha two of us standin' before the battle. Everything seemed like a haze, actions were slowed, Donnie's speech slurred…was I drugged? Disoriented?

I didn't realize that everything had stopped around me, tha fight no longer occurring and I was faintly able ta make out a sing-song voice, so gentle and sweet that called,

"Raph?"

And before I could answer, my mouth froze up and I looked directly in front of me, arms reaching around me and I was pulled into a dizzying embrace that left me unsure and yet confident that I was dreamin'.


	21. Chapter 21 - Win or Lose

Chapter 21 – Win or Lose

Raph and Elmira were hugging, and it seemed that Raph wasn't aware of what Donnie had done to the dude. It was hard to believe that the guy hugging Elmira was my brother…what the heck had Donnie done?

Although we were all pretty awe-struck, including Shredder, the fight between us ceased. Leo, Donnie and I stood together, unsure if Shredder was going to unleash on us again. I could tell Shredder was getting pissed; he could potentially lose his best soldier, his not-so-secret secret weapon to tear us a part.

Before Raph and Elmira could break from their embrace, Shredder had advanced towards them, tearing them away from one another. Before we could even comprehend Shredder's actions, Raph and Elmira's staggering bodies fell to the pavement, we were up against Shredder in a heartbeat. The three of us had our weapons at the ready; Leo already had his aimed at Shredder's heart and the other katana at his neck. Donnie and I flanked Leo, both of us beside him – no matter what, we were going to endure, it was worth it.

It was worth it for Raph, Elmira and even Sensei. Vickie was no longer in the picture.

We had believed that Shredder would turn on Elmira, trying to end her before he put an end to my brothers and I. As we braced ourselves for the worst, it wasn't until we heard Raph scream that our own believes about Shredder's plan had entirely collapsed. The three of us knew right then and there that Raph could hold off Shredder, knowing that if we saved Elmira and she was out of harm's way, it was enough reason for Raph to sacrifice himself for her and us.

Donnie and I quickly made our way to Elmira who lay in a bruised and broken state; Leo was the last to arrive by her side.

As Donnie and I helped Elmira up onto her feet, Leo made no effort in helping; a skeptical and somewhat passing glance overlooked us entirely.

"Leo, she needs us to help her get out of this war zone. Raph can't hold off the Shredder forever…"

Donnie stated as he carefully shifted Elmira's weight between himself and I. The both of us were staring at Leo, quietly pleading him to help her, despite backstabbing us.

Leo walked closer towards the three of us, his katana drawn and pointed at Elmira. She was too weak to question him, and sadly, her fate relied on Leo's next move.

"No matter what you want us to believe, what you may think Raphael believes about the two of you, you haven't been able to fool me Elmira. This is all an elaborate scheme, a trick…in battle and that faulty death of yours."

Donnie and I hardly believed Leo's cold-hearted nature towards Elmira, it wasn't she who handed herself over to the Shredder and the Foot, she was taken against her will!

"You better watch your accusations Leo! You have no right to say anything like that t and about her!"

Donnie snapped, ushering us away from Leo and his drawn weapon.

"Yea Leo! You can't just go around blaming the dudette! Come on bro…she didn't just decide to go over to the Shredder's side!"

Leo looked at me almost disgusted by Donnie and I…was he even more pissed and disturbed by Raph then?

As Donnie and I carefully moved Elmira out of the line of fire, Leo was left alone to save Raph and ward off the Shredder. Donnie and I carefully watched as Raph and Leo did their best, Raph in his new changed human state and Leo, resentful as ever.

"Why didn't you make me human bro?"

I whispered casually to Donnie.

Don just rolled his eyes until his gaze locked onto something out in the battle field. I thought Leo or Raph had gotten hurt, the sight before us was worse than that.

Vickie.

I carefully let go of Elmira, leaving her in Don's arms, quickly telling him to take her, Raph and Leo out of here. I ran out into the open, signaling and yelling to my brothers to get lost. They knew this fight was over, but not for the reasons they thought. Raph believed we had won as Elmira was now his again. Leo believed we had lost as his leadership was cracking and crumbling. Donnie and I were neutral but I had unfinished business with Vickie, business between us that would never come to a win or lose status.


	22. Chapter 22 - Human

Chapter 22 – Human

Everything had blurred tha moment I felt Elmira's arms being ripped away from my body. I knew that Leo eventually helped me out and that Mikey was shoutin' something about takin' care of business. When we finally made it back to our base, tha four of us noticed that Mikey hadn't returned. Surprisingly, we weren't as worried about Mikey as we once were.

Donnie and Leo let Elmira and I alone as soon as they made sure we were alright. Elmira would only talk ta Donnie and me. Could I blame her? Leo was gettin' worse and worse, especially towards Elmira as we all knew that he still thought of her as a threat. Elmira and I had gone into tha back room where Donnie had a bag of warm blankets and clothes amidst his tools and other scientific crap. I rummaged through tha bag until I found somethin' suitable for Elmira ta change into.

None of us wanted her wearin' tha Shreddah's Foot symbol any longer than she had to.

I left Elmira alone ta change as I headed to tha restroom ta wash up. Tha Shreddah had knocked me around quite a bit; I could feel blood crustin' on my lower lip.

Tha moment I caught my eyes starin' back as me in tha mirror, tha longer it took me ta accept tha human starin' back at me. Without a second thought, I stormed outta tha bathroom, slammin' tha door behind me.

"Donnie! What tha fuck?"

Donnie was hunched ovah some invention of his when I grabbed his shouldah, turning him around.

"What tha fuck did you do to me?"

Donnie, unmoved as evah, brushed tha dirt off of his hands before explainin'.

"That necklace I slipped around your neck, the one you're wearing now is a glass vial that miraculously, was built by yours truly to contain Sensei's soul. And since Sensei was human once upon a time, that essence still lives on through you, as we all contain both human and turtle DNA."

I nodded my head, whether I understood what Donnie had said or not. But it was crazy…being human. Somethin' I had only thought about before and nevah dreamed of becomin'.

Donnie and I both heard tha door open just then as my train of thought broke. Turning around, we both saw Elmira enter. She looked and acted normal towards me but when she saw Donnie, she lunged for him and I had ta move, quickly holding her back from attacking.

Donnie was still flinching even as I held her back. He kept his distance.

"She's programmed to attack us…us turtles. It's why she warmed up to you the moment you saved her in battle. Raph…the only way she'll trust you, completely trust you is if…if you keep the necklace on. You…you have to remain human…"

As Elmira was still tryin' ta push her way outta my arms ta attack Donnie, my mind had completely calmed. In ordah ta protect tha one I truly loved, I had ta remain in a form I had no true idea about. Was Elmira worth it? Would my brothers cast me off as some 'has been'?

Leo had walked into tha room, standin' behind Donnie. Leo's presence only angered Elmira even more.

"You two have ta get outta her sight, she's gonna go crazy unless you guys leave…let me talk ta her…calm her down and then…Don…figure somethin' out!"

Donnie ushered Leo outta tha room that he had come in through, Donnie of course followed behind him. They had both left in silence, Donnie thinkin' of a plan, Leo moping over his loss of involvement and say of the situation.

I ushered Elmira back into tha room she changed her clothes in. She sat down on tha bag of clothes and blankets and I, hunched down beside tha bag. She stared down at me, her expression; even her eyes were calm again.

"Do you know how much I missed this? I thought I'd lost ya forevah…I thought tha only time I'd get ta see ya was in battle. And…I know you won't remember this but…I was always this way, that's why you can trust me, ok White?"

She nodded her head, smiling at me as her hands reached out and cupped my face. I rose upwards, closin' tha gap between us as we kissed. I had just promised and swore to be human, for her so that she would gain her trust back, her strength and her honor. I swore in a lie ta save her and potentially, doom myself and further tha gap between my brothers and I.


	23. Chapter 23 - Red Mikey

Chapter 23 – Red Mikey

When I told my bros that I had business to take care of, none of them questioned me or tried to stop me. When Vickie entered the battle, I knew it was my final moment, my last chance to set things right between us. Shortly after my brother's left with Elmira, the Shredder had left Vickie and I alone, as if he too knew that we had unfinished business.

Vickie came right up to me, unarmed and far beyond hostile. It was like; the dudette was sorry for me…or sorry for what she had done to me.

I didn't know if I could ever love her again or trust her…I didn't know if I was able to forget everything we had gone through.

We stared at each other in silence for the longest time until she brought her hand up to her lips, blowing me a kiss as she turned around and left.

No goodbye or sorry, just a kiss and her back was turned to me.

up to. Only one idea came to mind, something I had thought of doing earlier with Vickie, it was moving away from my brothers for good.

The four of us had never lived alone or without one another, even when Raph threatened to not come back after a cool-down, he was stuck to our family like glue. The only possible explanation I had for my drastic idea was that I needed to show my brothers that I had grown-up and had finally become dependent without them.

Would they even let me live on my own or would they stake me out every chance they had? Would I even be able to live without my bros?

I could finally feel my legs again, knowing that I was determined in my decision. Who needed Vickie anyway? Her loyalty was with the Shredder and –

"Mister, why do you look like a giant tomato?"

I spun around, my heart beating fast, thumping quickly against my ribcage. I screamed then out of shock, how in the hell had this little girl snuck up on me?

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing little dudette? Sneaking up on people is totally uncool."

Her little hand grabbed mine, pulling me down beside her. She must have been at least six years old, her natural blonde hair was done up into messy pigtails and her big blue eyes stared at me questionably.

"Why do you look like a giant tomato?"

"Uhh…like an unripe tomato?"

"A red tomato."

I stared down at her, puzzled more than she was. The last time I checked, I was green…what was this little dudette on?

"Come on uhh…what's your name?"

She squeezed my hand tightly as then two of us began to walk away from the battle field.

"Amelia."

"Alright Amelia, I'm Mikey…I'm gonna take you with me and we'll sort this whole thing out ok? Where is your Mom and Dad?"

"They're gone, red Mikey."

The rest of the way back to our base was silent, all except for Amelia's broken humming and the constant skipping that replaced her walking, the clicking of her shoes on the pavement.

There was something about the little dudette that felt familiar, as if we both shared something important between the two of us.

When we made it back to our base, Leo and Donnie were whispering to one another, Raph and Elmira were nowhere to be found.

"Uhh…dudes? I kinda have something important that I need to share…"

Donnie and Leo both turned their attention to me who was carrying the little girl in my arms.

"Mikey…-"

Donnie started until I butted in, setting Amelia down beside my leg.

"I found her or…well actually, she found me. Her parents are nowhere to be seen and I think something's wrong with her…she keeps saying I like, look like a tomato."

Leo tossed Donnie an 'I can't believe this,' kinda look, Donnie ignored Leo and completely drew his attention to Amelia. He looked at her quickly, something clicking in his mind as he asked Leo to pass him his flashlight. Donnie tested the light on his palm first before aiming it quickly into Amelia's eyes. Nodding silently, Donnie turned off the flashlight.

"Just as I thought, she's red-green colour blind."

Leo stepped in, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mikey, she's not our burden. Return her to where you found her and move on. She's not our priority or our mess to deal with."

Amelia clung to my leg, her face buried into my thigh. Donnie I could understand but Leo, what a self-righteous jerk!

'Listen, I can take care of her ok! I'll…I'll take her in and care for her and like, feed her and…look, I'll even help her out by…by using coloured tape on coloured pencils so she knows which colour is which!"

Leo opened his mouth; Donnie quickly raised his hand to cover it before Leo could get in another word.

"Ok Mikey…but she's our responsibility and if someone is looking for her, you bring her back…understood?"

I smiled, looking down at Amelia who was smiling back at me.

"Her name is Amelia by the way…I think it's time you took a nap."

Donnie and Leo watched the two of us off as we walked into one of the Zoo's staff room. There was a long couch and plenty of blankets. I lifted Amelia onto the couch, waiting for her to lay down as I unfolded the blanket and laid it over her.

"Goodnight red Mikey."

Amelia's little voice emitted from underneath the blanket. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

I stayed beside her the entire night; Donnie had come to check on us, even Raph at one point. Everything was so weird: Vickie was out of my life, Raph had changed for Elmira, Sensei had passed on and Leo was as cold as ever.

And then there was me, riddled with deserted love, heartbreak, death and now, this little girl who depended on me.

Amelia was either my curse or my reward after the final goodbye with Vickie.

I leaned in next to Amelia, tucking in the blanket tighter around her as I whispered, pretending she could hear me while she slept.

"Little dudette, this life with me is gonna be dangerous…even a little weird and crazy but I'll be here to protect you. Always, I promise."

Hadn't I said that to Vickie once upon a time?


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And survivors?"

"None."

"No children? No young people?"

"No one survived the fire."

"Oh well…we still have time to find another girl to replace my sister."

"Yes…"

"Chaos?"

"Yes?"

Vickie lifted her head; a snide grin overtook her face. She kept her eyes on Chaos who stood before her, much like when she had stood before the Shredder.

"Make sure you keep tabs on the turtles…as well as my sister. We need to keep informed on their lives. We need to know, that they don't know, that I have climbed my way up the ladder, meeting equally with the Shredder himself. Who knows, maybe soon I'll be above the Shredder…what do you say?"

"Yes, and soon your sister will join you once more."


End file.
